The age of squid
by Mudkip888
Summary: Minecraft is token over by the squids. All of the minecraftians are slaves but only some groups of minecraftians are the only ones to take minecraft back chapter 4 is up
1. Chapter 1

The squid have toke over minecraft. I repeat the squid token over minecraft.

Those are the words I heard in the chat that day. I don't know how they did it but the squids toke it over. I have failed my duties, now that minecraftians are slaves of the squid, I have failed my job.

Now only a couple groups of minecraftians are not slaves. They are the only one who can stop the squids.

I am their leader. I am skythekidRS


	2. Chapter 2

I am Jerome

I was capture on day the squids attacked. Until today I was a slave. When I was in the prison working, I heard that one of the Resistance got capture. I thought that the person was sky but it was another.

When the new guy passed me on lunch time, he dropped 3 diamonds and 2 sticks. He was lucky that no squids saw that or he would BECOME a squid. After lunch, the squids let us out onto the courts.

I found a crafting bench (squids aren't too bright) and made an axe out the diamonds and sticks. I slipped the axe in my pocket right before the squids made us work

I worked all afternoon until the time we had to go in. When we go in, we had to wair chains. I got my axe and cut the chains. I waited for the right moment and ran. I saw all the squids chasing me so I went up to the forge and jump into the lava.

I spawned outside. I felt so free. But it was turning nighttime. I was looking for a house or something until I fell into a hole. I looked around and saw my friend sky!


	3. Chapter 3

"my king, a prisoner got out"

"what? that not possible"

"we can't find him around the prison"

"contact all of the prisons. tell them that a war has begin"

"yes my king"

I saw jerome fall. he got up and saw me. "I'm guessing that you got the diamonds?" I said. "you sent that guy?"

"yea, we knew that was your prison and I need to get you out before something bad happened so I sent that guy. He was get annoying anyways" "how about our friends?" Jerome asked "we don't know their prison but we got Minecraft Universe prisons some days ago"

"so where are we?" Jerome asked as I showed him the cave. " we are in a top secret cave that we are camping in. your room is going to be with the others" I said "others?" Jerome asked. "other players." I replied when when entered in to a mineshaft filled with minecraftians and beds.

I climbed on top of a rock a yelled "everyone, we today got into a prison and got a player out but it costed us a minecraftian. We got Jerome out today" everyone below me began to clap and cheer. "get some rest and met up with Minecraft universe." I told Jerome. I walked in to my room and say a note. it said "SkythekidRS. we have found Deadlox's and Huskymudkip's prison."


	4. Chapter 4

I am Minecraft Universe

I saw Jerome running over. "you live" I said "how are you?" "I am doing find" Jerome said " here's a bed for you" I said.

The next morning, I awoke and got up. I woke Jerome "come on, we have to get breakfast" We ran to the dinning hall and got some food. It was yesterdays leftovers. I hated it. It was mushroom soup. I heard jerome say something like "better then rotten flesh they gave us at the prison" but he had food in his mouth.

Just then, Sky got up and said "yesterday, I got a message from the scouts saying that they found a prison. We are going to attack right now. go get your armor and weapons." I found my bow and arrow and fluffy got his diamond axe from his pocket (author: squids made the game rule keep innovatory. squids are stupid). We found Sky outside with a butter sword. "this way" he said

We came up to the prison. It was a prison that stands on a hill and has high walls. "CHARGE" someone yelled and everyone ran. we started to run but Sky pulled us over. "this way" he said. We found ourself climbing up a pipe. It was gross. I say daylight some blocks away but the closer we got, the battle sounds got higher. We got out of the pipe into a court hall. All the prisoners where locked up but that was not all. I say huskymudkips and deadlox in a cell.

When we got down. we let all the prisoners out. I heard someone say "thats all" but an alarm sounded. "RUN" I yelled. Everyone started to run but all prisoners were getting hit by blue spears. I turned around and saw the last person who got hit slowly turn into a squid. All i can say is that I say is that i started to run faster.

When we got back to the cave. We found no one. all we saw was a note. "We killed everyone. Now your next. Squids"


	5. Chapter 5

I was in prison some hours age. It was horrible. some minutes later, I was leaving with my friends, Husky, Sky, Minecraft Universe, and Jerome. But now we are lost wounding though the woods. All the squids are trying to find us. I wonder how all this started. "hey guys, How did this start" I asked. "It all started months ago in the squids lair. They found out where the mudkips secret hideout and plan an attack. They toke over it easily but they found out how to use weapons and technology. They made those spears that can change your DNA into a squid. They also learn how to jump servers like we can. They then attack the main minecraft server and toke it down. Everything from that point went downhill until now" said Huskymudkips "how do you know that" Sky asked "oh, I was hiding in a closet until a squid found me" "HEY, where Minecraft universe" Jerome asked.

I looked around "yea, that strange" "Guys" someone yelled. I looked over and Minecraft universe standing on a hill. I climbed up and saw some that stared me. I saw a giant castle with squids around it. In the center, a giant squid stature was there but it started to move. "Its a giant squid, It must be their king" Sky said "Yes it the king" someone said behind us. I turned around and saw a squid holding one of the spears. I punched it off the hill and started to parkour on top of trees.

The others must have the same idea because they started to run too. We run along the trees until we jump into a lake. "what that light from under the water" asked Jerome. "there is only one way to find out" replied husky as he dove under fallowed by Sky and minecraft universe. "thats no fair. he's a water type" I said and dove underwater. As I got closer, I saw a glass dome. I swam into it and heard "oh no, It the M.T.L" Husky said. "what is M.T.L" asked Jerome. "the Mudkip Technology Lab"


End file.
